Trouble with my best friends
by War-god-beast-king-ledgend
Summary: Ino's Ex-boyfriend (Ninato) hooks up with Hinata secretly when she is planning to get back together with him what will Hinata do if she finds out about what she is doing behind Ino's back
1. Chapter 1

It was midday of working for Ino she leaned back in her black swivel chair and let out a sigh...knowing that her ex-boyfriend wasn't doing anything at the time...if he was it was surely not with another women at least that was what she thought...she was planning to get back together with him soon...Ninato must be playing video games or something he would do.

At Ninato's house

Ninato leaned back into the leather seat and watch Hinata sit there straight up.

"So Hinata"he paused at her sudden look of nervousness..."how's the job"he said silently as a drop of water hit his blue jeans "fine"it was a uneasy reply and Ninato simply rolled his eyes before continuing his conversation with Hinata.

"Let's make a bet"Ninato said silently and Hinata's eyes darted at him in surprise "a-a bet?"she said in a nervous mutter "yea a bet girl"he said grinning "...okay um..."he glanced around the room "I bet the Konoha basketball team will win"he said watching the curved television "I bet they won't"Hinata said very confidently "well look we got a spotty girl"Ninato grinned and Hinata shifted her eyes from Ninato to the television "winner get's a kiss"Ninato muttered and Hinata turned to him with a blush "what?!"she shouted.

***************************Later*************************************

Hinata confident pride had vanished...she lost the bet and Ninato had his arms crossed with a smile on his face Hinata gulped.

Ninato pulled the leather chair closer to himself and soon there were face to face.

They didn't speak t each other just waiting for who would make the first move.

Taking Ninato by surprise,Hinata leaned in and pressed her lips firmly against the ex-boyfriend of her best friend.

Soon Ninato tongue brushed along her teeth as if asking entrance to explore the hot cavern.

Hinata opened her mouth and her tongue tangled with the man who would make her Ino's rival.

Hinata slowly climbed onto Ninato's lap,the gap between them was now closed.

Teasingly pulled back and grinned at the blushing Hinata who turned away.

Ninato grinned and raised an eyebrow "what's the matter Hinata uncomfortable your about to sleep with the ex of you best friend?"he said wrapping his arms around her waist

Her head turned to him,annoyance passed her face...that was rare.

Ninato rubbed her left thigh "shy are we?"he said as if he was teasing her.

Soon she ran her hand down Ninato chest,popping each button on her way down,exposing his toned muscles and Ninato looked up at Hinata's perked nipples that popped through her shirt soon Ninato's cold hand slid up her shirt from behind and removed her bra so he could easily she removed her shirt and her breasts bounced as he pulled down the Bra.

Hinata blushed as he pitched at her hard nipples...soon she could feel a area harden beneath her in his jeans "...let's fuck" he said silently and Hinata trembled at the thought of fucking her best friends Ex,but she wanted him so back...soon he pulled her into a kiss that was harsh.

Ninato pushed Hinata back into the other leather chair and pushed his own chair back and pulled her jeans off and Hinata underwear was soaking wet "someone's horny" Ninato smiled. Hinata looked away slightly to glance at the door and soon Ninato was nibbling at her neck "ah"she moaned.

she felt something enter her and her eyes widened "relax...it's just the tip"he sighed ..she had forgotten she was a virgin she felt uncomfortable as she felt her pussy lips spread to let in the rock hard manhood she sighed at the sudden pain as he slowly entered her.

She gasped at the hard thrust she dug her nails in his back and bite his shoulders and soon the one year older man was thrusting harshly in and out of her...soon he was sucking at her breast and her body trembled she wrapped her legs around his body and he sighed as he watched his manhood became wet.

Soon her body was tense and she was drenched in sweat as she felt him fill her and Ninato thrusted slowly before he stopped completely and she was exhausted.

Ninato sat in his leather chair and she huffed exhausted and looked down to see she was leaking his cum.

"You just fucked with your best friends Ex"he reminded her

She felt regret flood her heart

"Please don't remind me"she said looking away from him he laughed and tilted his head playfully

"Screw Ino...be my girl Hinata"He grinned

She looked up at him and didn't move

"I have to think about it"she sighed

"fine"he slumped in his chair and smirked

Later!

Ino knocked on Ninato's door and the door instantly swung open and he raised one eyebrow "What do you want"he said pitching his forehead.

Ino looked at him and found him drenched in sweat "What have you been doing?"Ino asked her muscular ex "none of your bee's wax girl"he said and she looked away playing with her thumbs "of yea and Hinata was here earlier"He said and Ino's eyes widened "I need to get to work what do you want"he sighed "um ...nevermind"she left and he shrugged as she got into her car and shut the door


	2. Chapter 2

It was the next day (evening) Ino felt uncomfortable as she trembled in her leather swivel seat she tried comforting herself by rubbing her shoulders but she ended up sobbing from the stress her thoughts were putting her into she trembled and the tears wouldn't stop she needed to know what was between them.

Hinata wasn't comfortable.

A pain throbbed at her vagina since she awoken that evening she shrugged "maybe it's a virgin thing"she said as she recalled the scene of Ninato's penis ramming and stretching her insides she wanted to cry.

She shook her head and she felt a tingle on her neck.

Exactly where he kissed her yesterday.

She felt uncomfortable and she bite her lip and folded her legs under her as she needed to finally take her vacation...she yawned as she dialed the number with her thumb she glanced at the window "it's dark?"she said silently as she phone began to ring.

It took a while to convince Tsunade to give her a vacation but she got vaction three long months at home she heard a knock on her door and she felt all kinds of uncomfortable as she unfolded her legs and walked to the door and peeking outside before she could open the door fully.

It was Ninato.

looking charming at the door... white shirt with black bold letters spelling out "Sexy" and black jeans and nice sneakers.

"Hey"she muttered opening the door to reveal more of her body "a over sized shirt and your thong?"he pointed out and Hinata blushed "Y-yeah"she shuttered "I like that"he smiled "why are you here"she finally said and he rolled his eyes.

"I wanted that answer"he said

"Um...I-I don't know"she shuttered and she wanted to shut the door and hide under the cover.

"I'll help you with a decide"he said smirking as he leaned in on Hinata and pressed his lips firmly on hers soon their tongues tangled once more and a string of saliva broke when he pulled back and Hinata had given in.

She pushed the door open and walked in before shutting the door behind him.

"What did I just get myself into again!"she thought to herself as he walked forward and she walked backwards until she fell back onto the bed and she crawled back till she was at the center.

"You have no idea how much I've been thinking of you"he said as he was unbuckling his belt and she felt her heart race.

Was she excited?

Soon he had exposed his manhood once again to her.

It was hard again and now he stood their waiting for her "why don't you give me a blowjob?"he smirked and she looked shocked soon she crawled towards him.

He rubbed his hard manhood against her cheek where pre-cum smeared as he rubbed against her soon he slid in pre cum dripped off the corner of her mouth as he went deeper inch by inch now he stood there with Hinata uncomfortable bobbing her head he simply smirked and removed his shirt soon he grabbed onto her head and began thrusting in and out of her mouth she felt uncomfortable as his cock went rapidly in and out of him.

soon he stopped and flipped Hinata onto her back and she felt dizzy at the sudden movement.

with her facing away from him he grabbed her by her hips rubbing his manhood complete length up and down between her ass and gave her hips a sudden squeeze as he licked his lip.

He pressed in hard at her asshole she gritted her teeth it hurt like hell she tried to relax to die down the pain,but as he inched deeper into her she felt tears as he takes his time to enter her soon his legs pressed against her own and she wiggled her body to get comfortable with his length inside her,but that only encouraged him.

Now she was being pounded by her best friends ex-boyfriend once again he leaned forwards as he was thrusting he ran his tongue along her back and a shiver ran down her spine she clasped the sheets as he sped up his slow and painful thrust she knew he felt much more pressure then herself she was tight to tight she been a virgin for twenty four years.

she wanted to scream but she kept her mouth shut and let out muffled moans "FUCK!"he shouted she could hear their skins slapped together.

"ah!"she moaned as he ran his hand along her breasts and pitched at her nipples she was staring to enjoy it she wanted him to herself so bad but Ino that was the only thought racing through her mind as he grunted "what the matter babe"he grunted and she shook her head and he shrugged.

Soon he was pounding harder and harder Hinata let out a scream as Ninato kissed at her neck and she gripped the sheet and she felt his hand leave her hip and something press against her pussy lips before entering slowly "ah!"she screamed "to much for you"he asked as he began groping her breasts "mmm"she moaned.

She was enjoying every moment...she forgot all about Ino at the moment.

soon he filled her with his cum he pulled out his cock and fell besides Hinata "now that answer?"he huffed glancing at her "Okay,but only if you don't tell Ino anything!"she shouted and he gave a nod.

so exhausted the lovers fell asleep.

\


	3. Chapter 3

Ino and Hinata had shared a table at their favorite coffee shop down the street...the entire hour they had been sitting there was awkwardly...the both of them were silent and Hinata had shown a great amount of discomfort as she sipped on cappuccino...Ino set down her cup and stared at Hinata suspiciously increasing Hinata's discomfort "why are you looking at me like that" she says..."Nothing, I just gotta ask...you were at Ninato's house last week" she says making Hinata turned pale..."I-I-I didn't" Hinata whispers...Ino's eyes widen as tries to hide her suspicious feeling.

Hinata glances over to see Ninato watching her from across the street...he looked pissed at her before a suspicion of a smile appears on his face...she waves to him from under the table...he had been wearing gym attire of black basketball shorts, a black sideless shirt with the white bold words of "Daddy" going across it with a pair of black and grey shoes...his hair was tucked into backwards baseball hat...he made a come motion with his finger, she turned to Ino who had her head in her hands "Hinata I need to ask, what do you and Ninato have? what is your relationship?"she asks tears filling her eyes..."I-I hate him for what he did to you...how he just threw you away" Hinata says nervously..."so?" Ino said ready to sob.

"I hate him" she whispers.

Ino wiped her tears and stood..."I'll pay, I...I just need time to myself right now" she whispers before walking to the desk with her purse hanging off her shoulder...Hinata watched Ino leave...she had finished her Cappuccino and walked outside...she searched for Ninato...a hand grabbed her waist from behind and kissed her cheek Ninato smiled "Come with me" he whispers in her ear...they had walked into a back alley where nobody would see them or hear them since it was a pretty dark between the two buildings anyway...as he lead her through he pressed her against the brick wall...he kissed her softly instead of what she had grown accustom to..."why so soft Ninato" she says breaking heavily in her desire he smirks as he always does..."didn't know you liked it rough Hinata-chan" he says...she slips her hand behind his head and pulls his head closer..."Ever since you came around Ninato, I've loved it rough" she says before pulling him into a rough kiss...their tongues entwine in the alley way for a solid minute before Hinata releases Ninato's head they pull back and breath heavily together as they stare into each other's eyes.

their eyes only showed pure lust..."I fucking love you" he hisses as he pulls off her shirt and tosses it to the ground and slowly unclipped her bra slowly letting her breast that her bra held loosen...Ninato roughly kisses and bites at her neck as her bra falls...he slides his tongue down her body and softly bites on her hard nipples...she moans before slipping her hand into his short and jerking off his cock...he groans and leaned back releasing Hinata's nipple from his mouth...he comes closer to her ear "not here" she whispers before Hinata's phone suddenly rings...she slips her hand out of Ninato's pants and reaches in her pocket "Hello?" she whispers..."Hinata is that you?" Ino says...she was sobbing and Hinata stared at a panting Ninato..."what's wrong" she says "Were you lying about hating Ninato?" she says trying to hold her sobs back as Ninato begins to kiss her neck..."of course not" she says as she pushes him back with one hand.

"I'm still in love with him!" Ino shouts before crying loudly...Hinata panics silently putting her hand over her mouth, Ninato stares angrily at her..."I'm going to ask him to take me back" she says...the call ends and Hinata stares at Ninato "Ino still loves you" she whispers...Ninato stares silently before chuckling "I'll reject her" he says as kisses her bare chest softly "then she'll leave me allow" he says "but she'll be suspicious!" Hinata shouts grabbing onto his shirt "you have to accept!" she shouts bring Ninato closer "but I don't want us to end" she says softly...Ninato grabs Hinata's waist and pulls down her jeans that puddles around her feet...they kiss silently as Ninato pulls Hinata's underwear to the side as they kiss his hand rubs against her pussy lips before entering...she moans into his mouth as his fingers become soaked as she gets fingered...he pulls back and smiles "you need to calm down baby" he says.

She moans smiling as he pull his basketball shorts under his cock that had come erect...he sucked on her neck giving her a hickey...he touched her pussy lips with the tip of cock after removing his soaked fingers...his hot breath tingles against her skin as he slowly pushes his cock into her she moans as he sucks on her neck as he thrusts into her harshly at every thrust she moans louder...he grits his teeth as she bites his shoulder..."I lied about hating you" she moans out loud "he grinned towards Hinata "I know" he says.

"you never could"


End file.
